Face Off (Season 9.5)
The ninth unofficial season of face off that consist of 16 Contestants each week the artists will face challenges even more difficult than the last Contestants Episode List Episode 1 Tentacle Abominations Spotlight Challenge Instant of a Foundation Challenge the Artists must create a tentacle creature using two models Top Looks Alvin and Max Xena and Chase Bottom Looks Sue and Liv Logan and Graham Winner Alvin Eliminated No one Episode 2 I See Your Future Spotlight Challenge The Artists Walk on the set of the wolfman to discover they's been Creating A gypsy behind the Curse using a real gypsy tribe as Inspiration Top Looks Mirror and dice Alvin and Nick Bottom Looks Xena and Max Logan and Graham Winner Mirror Eliminated Graham Logan Episode 3 Live and Let Die Spotlight Challenge For the show's 100th episode The Artists must take real engaged couples and turn them into Whimsical macabre characters Top Looks Liv and Duke Nick and Xena Bottom Looks JoJo and Spin Rex and Max Winner Liv Eliminated Max Episode 4 Classic Horror Focus Challenge Create a character based on a mash up Top Looks Mirror Chase Alvin Bottom Looks Duke Rex Sue Winner Alvin Eliminated Rex Episode 5 Worship or Die Foundation Challenge Create a beautifull Character Based on a Mannerist Painting Winner Mark Spotlight Challenge The Artists must use a Table as inspiraction for a High priest and they God they worship Top Looks Liv and JoJo Spin and Duke Bottom Looks Sue and Dice Chase and Nick Winner Liv Eliminated Sue Episode 6 Live Long Foundation Challenge Used a Planet Background for a retro styled alien Winner Nick Spotlight Challenge Create a modern version of their Aliens Top Looks Nick JoJo Chase Bottom Looks Liv Alvin Mark Winner Nick Eliminated Liv Episode 7 Transvampires Focus Challenge Turn a male model into a female vampire using a gay Flag as inspiraction Top Looks Xena Mirror Bottom Looks Dice Chase Winner Xena Eliminated Chase Episode 8 The Gauntlet Spotlight Challenge Compete in a Set of Three Challenges Called the Gauntlet Stage 1 Create a Victim that has been expose to a deadly Toxin or Virus Top Looks Mirror Spin Winner Mirror Stage 2 Create Amazing paint jobs for Specific Creatures Top Looks Mirror Alvin Winner Alvin Stage 3 Create Three Characters using a specific creature Top Looks Mirror JoJo Dice Bottom Looks Duke Dice Spin Winner Mirror Winner of The Gauntlet Mirror Eliminated Spin Episode 9 Evil Laughter ' ' Spotlight Challenge Create a Original Evil Dead Demon Based on a evil stereotype Top Looks Dice Alvin Bottom Looks Duke Xena Winner Alvin Eliminated Duke Episode 10 Side show Foundation Challenge Create a Amazon warrior based on a Ancient Culture Winner Nick Spotlight Challenge Bring The name of a side show performer to life Top Looks Alvin Mark Bottom Looks Xena Mirror Winner Mark Eliminated Xena Episode 11 Human Evolution ''' '''Focus Challenge Create the next step in human evolution using a disastrous Event as Inspiration Top Looks Mirror Mark Bottom Looks Nick Dice Winner Mirror Eliminated Dice Episode 12 Wicked Adaptations Spotlight Challenge Create a original Disney Villain Using a unadapted Grim Fairy tale as Inspiration ''' Top Looks Alvin Mirror Mark Winner Mirror Eliminated JoJo Nick '''Episode 13 Lights Camera Action Part 1 Spotlight Challenge Create a short film on location with 2 Characters Episode 14 Lights Camera Action Part 2 Spotlight Challenge Create a third Character for their short films Winner MarkCategory:Unofficial Seasons